


bare

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: snapshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Fluff, Human!Junhui, M/M, Rated T for brief nudity but no actual detail, an attempt was made, artist!minghao, i don't know what this is, incubus!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Junhui finds that catching the interest of an incubus is not as easy as he thought it'd be.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	bare

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for something kinky at first, but then it basically turned into comedy, so I just ran with it. :) Didn't hit very hard on the supernatural theme, mostly due to word count limit and wasn't able to get to the smut part, apologies.

Junhui doesn’t think about the consequences until it’s too late. Wonwoo had warned him that he should stop shamelessly flirting with an incubus as it’ll only end up _fucking him in the ass_ , and Junhui had brushed it off because of course, he wouldn’t quite mind, figuratively or literally. But three months later, and his roommate Minghao hasn’t batted an eye at his advances.

“I thought getting an incubus boyfriend was supposed to be easy.” Wonwoo just shakes his head at Junhui’s grumbling. “It’s been _months_ , and he hasn’t even shown the least bit interest in jumping on me. Can I be any more obvious?”

“Not really.” Seungcheol laughs. “Your big fat crush is starting to get painful.”

“Yeah. Last week, I had to leave the room, it was so terrible.” Vernon wrinkles his nose. “Like watching you try and give an opinion on modern art.”

“He’s an art major.” Junhui pouts, insistent. “I’m just trying to show him we have common interests.”

“Junhui-“

“What.”

“-it was a canvas painted entirely brown.”

“Literally a shitty painting.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey Minghao.”

Minghao looks up at him from where he’s curled up on the couch, glass of red wine in one hand, sketchbook balanced on one knee. And Junhui sighs inwardly at how pretty his roommate is, Minghao’s head tilted to look at him, his hair falling over his face.

“Hey Junhui.”

The way Minghao says his name makes his heart flutter, soft and gentle.

“What are you up to?”

Minghao lets out a deep sigh, a low rumble in his chest, a distressed look coming over his face. “Trying to get a sketch started for my study piece for Human Anatomy.” His roommate frowns. “Not exactly my area of expertise, so it’s a bit difficult.”

Junhui follows the line of Minghao’s pointing, the little drawing mannequin sitting atop the coffee table. “And this little guy isn’t the best.”

The words slip out before Junhui can stop them, half greasy pick-up line, half joking. “Well, if you ever want to draw me like one of your French girls, I wouldn’t mind.”

Junhui does not expect Minghao’s enthusiastic reaction, his roommate sitting up like a shot, eyes gleaming. “You really mean that?”

He ignores the warning pitfall in his stomach, eager to agree and grasp at the most interest Minghao has shown to hanging out with him in weeks. Or at least hanging out together by themselves—not in a group at the art museum where Vernon and Jeonghan are making faces at him the whole time. Just him and Minghao alone, perfect.

“Yes.” Junhui sounds a lot more sure than he feels.

“Ahhh, thank you. You’re a lifesaver.” Minghao looks ecstatic and overjoyed, and Junhui preens, pleased that he’s managed to put a smile on Minghao’s face. “It’s a date then.”

“He used the word _date_.”

Junhui points out triumphantly.

“I’m pretty sure he meant date as in an activity you two will do together, not a real date.” Vernon fires back.

“I’m beginning to think you just enjoy crushing my hopes.”

“Maybe.”

“Either way, I’m sure he won’t be able to resist falling for me after we finally spend some time together.”

“Wait, what?”

Minghao is staring at him, a cross between amusement and confusion on his face, head tilting to the side questioningly. “Aren’t you going to take off your clothes?”

Junhui stares back at his roommate dumbly, the only thought _I spent two hours picking what I wanted to wear_ playing in his head.

“How else am I supposed to draw you?”

And that’s how Junhui finds himself sitting, correction, _posing_ on their couch stark naked.

Their leather couch is not nearly as comfortable without clothes on.

It’s been half an hour already, and it finally sinks in for Junhui that _oh, Minghao was actually serious about drawing_ , the other boy’s face seeped in concentration, his pencil scribbling furiously at the easel. Minghao only pauses periodically to hmm at him, brow furrowed and staring in contemplation, and Junhui finds himself flushing.

“That’s perfect. Don’t move. The pink in your cheeks is lovely.” Minghao murmurs, and Junhui resists the urge to reach down and cover up, not wanting Minghao to see how his-

“Do you want to see it so far?”

Minghao turns the easel around happily, and Junhui almost lets out a barrage of swears, the level of detail already taking shape, all hopes that Minghao hasn’t been meticulously looking at his _everything_ squashed.

**Junhui**  
It shouldn’t be this hard to get Minghao’s attention.  
HE’S AN INCUBUS FOR FUCK’S SAKE. 

**Vernon**  
Yeah, you must be particularly terrible.  
What are you doing now?  
I assume you’re not getting any.  
Since you’re on your phone.

**Junhui**  
… 

“You’re doing great, Junhui.”

He can’t help but be delighted at the praise, though he’s starting to get tired from his efforts of staying in one place for too long. And as each passing minute ticks by, Junhui feels his chances getting smaller, not sure how else he can get Minghao to notice him after already having laid himself bare, literally.

“You’re so quiet today. Did something happen?”

“Why don’t you like me?” Junhui blurts it out without thinking, immediately regretting, Minghao’s eyes going wide.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been flirting with you for weeks now.” Junhui pouts. “Don’t incubi want to fuck all the time? I’ve been in front of you naked the last two hours.” He feels a tad silly complaining, watching as Minghao dissolves into a laugh.

“I didn’t really think your flirting was serious.” Minghao raises an eyebrow at him. “You flirt with everybody.”

Okay, fair.

“And besides, my urges aren’t-“ Minghao’s face reddens. “-uncontrollable. Just because I haven’t _said_ anything, doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about-“

It’s the first time Junhui’s seen his roommate at a loss for words, Minghao seemingly determined to avoid looking anywhere but straight at him.

“Well, in that case, how about we do another one of these sessions but minus the drawing?”

Junhui winks.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡ Thanks for making it to the end if you have! See everyone at reveals. :))


End file.
